


sad adrian :(

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: adrian’s sad bc his gf is an anarchist :(
Kudos: 12





	sad adrian :(

The thoughts of her were always the worst at night.

During the day, Adrian could easily focus on something else. Find something to occupy his mind.

But it was at night, as he lay in bed trying to fall asleep, that thoughts of Nova Jean Artino would always creep in. Sometimes it was a happy memory, though most of the time it was the same, devastating scene playing over and over again in his mind.

It was at night, when he was all by himself, that he craved to feel her touch. To feel her lips against his. The press of her limbs. Just her mere presence.

Somewhere down the line, Adrian had started to fall in love with Nova. And despite all the pain that those emotions brought, he still couldn’t quite bring himself to regret any of the feelings he held towards her.

But tonight... Tonight was the worst of it. A month had passed since her unmasking, yet Nova still bewitched his mind. After everything had happened, Hugh and Simon had been there to support Adrian, helping him through this as best they could. Ruby, Oscar, and Danna had tried to help Adrian though it as well. But in the end, everyone had told him the same thing: he would move on and everything would get better. But those words offered no comfort to him. If anything, it made it worse.

Adrian stared up at the ceiling, wishing desperately to fall asleep. It had been a long day at Headquarters and he felt exhausted.

He shut his eyes and rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. It wasn’t long until his thoughts started to drift to the time that Nova had stayed over and fallen asleep in his arms. He remembered the brush of her hair against his jaw, the warmth of her body next to his. Something about the memory brought him comfort. It wasn’t long after that sleep finally overtook him.

Though only nightmares greeted him.

_ Nova stared up at him, arms crossed against her chest. She was dressed head-to-toe in black—Nightmare’s disguise. Her blue eyes shone like beacons from behind the mask, though they were devoid of their normal warmth; instead, cold and calculating. _

_ A tear slipped from his eye as his mind struggled to connect the girl he loved to the villain that stood before him. _

_ “What are you doing here?” she whispered, voice hoarse. _

_ “I came to look for more evidence on the...Nightmare investigation.” He met her gaze. “But...” He trailed off, glancing around the subway tunnels. _

_ Now, he regretted even coming down here in the first place. Adrian hadn’t really expected to find anything, but nothing could have prepared him for  _ this _. _

_ “How,” he began, voice breaking with emotion, “how much of it was an act?” _

_ “None of it.” She pulled off the mask and hooked it to her belt. “It was all real, I promise.” Then she stood up on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss against his mouth. _

_ Adrian inhaled sharply, pulling away. “We can’t do this,” he whispered. _

_ Nova took a step back, then another and another. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” she muttered. _

_ Though his lips had barely brushed Nova’s, it was enough to send a thousand tiny sparks throughout his nerves. He was repulsed by her touch, yet craved it at the same time. _

_ She turned her back to him and dashed away, disappearing into the shadows. Part of him wanted to chase after her, ask to stay, to work things through. Instead, he clenched his fists at his side and turned in the opposite direction. _

_ Adrian knew he needed to let Nova go, it would be the best for both of them. _


End file.
